The Present
by arjelle
Summary: When the Bad Touch Trio wants to give a present, they have to do it in the awesomest way ever, or no way. I think they'll choose the first option. USUK. Happy Fourth of July :


**-The Present-**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> When the Bad Touch Trio wants to give a present, they do it the most awesome way ever, or no way. I think they'll take the first option. And why does it involve an Uncle Sam costume?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Originally submitted on my account on **deviantART** for **USxUK-Club's Fourth of July Contest.** Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing.

**Warning:** crack. I don't want to spoil anything. Human names used. ALSO, there's some fluff muffins in there so yeah. Jealousy… and… there's the Bad Touch Trio so… yeah, I think that's all…

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings involved:<strong> Obviously, USUK, and slight Franada with a pinch of Spamano mentioned in the end.

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Present"<br>For the Fourth of July Contest in the USxUK-Club on deviantART, 2011.**

* * *

><p><em>July 03, 2011 || 22: 45 || London, England, United Kingdom; Some Pub in London<em>

It was late at night as Arthur Kirkland, AKA, England was drowning himself with alcohol once again due to the fact that July Fourth was tomorrow. Or, more widely known as America's Birthday. That day, he hated because of the whole Revolution incident and it still haunted Arthur to this day. Even though he got less hurt by it each year, it still did give him grief.

"Bloody Revolution… Stupid Alfred… Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Arthur groaned, voice slurred, and obviously drunk.

The bartender looked at his customer and sighed, "Every year…" Hoping that Arthur wouldn't hear him.

But alas, the Brit did, and when he did, he immediately shot up from his position and glared at the bartender. "Oi! What the bloody hell is that supposed to-" _Hiccup._ "Mean!"

The bartender twitched and tried to ignore Arthur's death glares. As he did, he almost felt like he was about to jump over the counter and choke his life out until the glass door swung open.

"_Bonjour_ Arthur!" A voice called out and Arthur grumbled in annoyance as he heard it.

"What the bloody hell do you want _frog_?" Arthur growled as he swiveled the chair from the bar counter to face France. The bartender gave a deep sigh and muttered a little, "Thank You." Well, at least _his_ life was spared; for France… Let's give him our prayers, shall we?

France was used to Arthur's cold personality, but being the melodramatic Frenchman he was, he reached for where his heart was and held it. "Arthur, I am hurt!"

"Boo-hoo, hope you get hit by a-" _Hiccup._ "Car as you go back to your blasted snail slurping country." England replied as he drank more of his whiskey.*****

"But I will not give up! I am French after all!" France proclaimed. Damn persistent Frenchies.

"Ugh, spare me and do what you want," England told him. France let out a mischievous grin. "And if you do anything that relates to seducing me, I will go over to your house, and send you over to the farthest hospital from your house for you to have vasectomy just so you can walk home in pain."

"Arthur, _mon ami_, trust me, I will not do anything like that to you, I have _mon cher_ Mathieu remember?" France reminded him.

"My condolences to whoever this Marshall lad is," England replied.

France glared at England. "His name is _Mathieu._"

"Whatever Francis; care to tell me why the hell are you here again?" England asked, changing the subject.

"Oh! That is right! I am here to tell you that I have the perfect gift for _mon ami_ Alfred," France answered only for England to roll his eyes. "I think he will be amused by my _tres bien moi cadeau_!"

"And why do you feel the need to" _Hiccup._ "Tell me?" England asked before he took another bottle of whiskey.

"Because, _mon cher,_ you are a part of my present," France laughed in a low, yet still rapist-like laugh as he stepped closer to England.

"What the bloody-" England shouted.

"Mathieu! Bring out Gilbert and Antonio for me," France called and a light _"Oui"_ was heard before Spain, Prussia, and what's his face (Canada is it?) Stepped into the pub.

_July 04, 2011 || 7:00 || Washington DC, United States of America; America's House_

A series of beeps were heard in a bedroom before it was turned off by a hand. That hand belonging to a certain blond haired man with sky blue eyes, yawning, yet got quickly off of his bed after placing his glasses on and heading to the bathroom to start his day.

Walking inside the bathroom, the radio was turned on and was currently playing a song, something patriotic. Why? It's Independence Day, of course. When he did, the man faced the mirror and made some face poses at it. Running his sunny blond hair with his fingers he looked seductively at his own reflection. "Morning sexy, guess what?" He greeted at the mirror, actually, his own reflection. He put on a shocked face. "What?" He asked himself, confused; then he switched his expression back. "It's our birthday, dear me." He then switched it again. "Oh my _God,_ really? Happy Birthday to us! We should celebrate!" Once more, he switched his expression. "Why yes, yes we should," he looked at himself again, only to find out he still had bed hair and reeked of morning breath. "But first, a shower." He then nodded to himself before strutting over to the shower stall with a towel thrown over his shoulder.******

Who is this man strange enough to talk to himself, you ask? Well, it's pretty damn obvious that it's Alfred F. Jones, or the United States of America, self-proclaimed, "Hero" of the world. The reason why he's acting like this? Well, it's morning and it's his birthday, above all, it's a Monday, and he hadn't got his coffee yet, so who knows? Well after his morning routine, he'll go back to his obnoxious—wait. Maybe _that's_ why… Oh well, he'll be back to himself.

Stepping out of the shower stall, he grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist as he dried his hair with another. As he was exiting out of his bathroom, Alfred grabbed his glasses and placed them on his face before he headed into his walk-in closet, searching for what to wear today. Well, it was special, but he didn't want to look _too_ fancy, so he just got out a white dress shirt, short sleeved, and blue jeans. Putting on his clothes, he walked back in the bathroom to hang one of the towels to dry and leaving one around his neck.

Before leaving the bathroom, he combed his hair and brushed his teeth. When he was finished, Alfred got out to get his beloved bomber jacket and adjusted it as he stepped in front of a tall mirror, where he could see himself from head to toe. He tossed the towel to the floor and inspected himself before nodding in approval. "I look awesome."

Alfred began to linger looking at himself in the mirror more before he heard the door bell ring. As he heard it, he dashed out of his room, through the hallway, and began to slide down the railings of the staircase down to the first floor. As he did, he began walking to the front door, turning the door knob, only opening it to…

"Mattie!" Oh look, he remembered. Matthew Williams, or Canada, as everyone forgotten him as 99.9% of the time, looked somewhat similar to Alfred himself, having blond hair and glasses of his own. But his hair was a tad bit longer than Alfred's and had a curl of his own, and having violet eyes instead of blue ones. He was wearing a red sweatshirt with a white maple leaf in the middle and blue jeans with black shoes as he held his bear, Kumajiro, who muttered out a, "Who?" Canada sighed and replied, "I'm Canada, your owner, remember?"

Alfred beamed at his "brother", "So, Mattie, what brings you here today?"

"Like I said, Al, happy birthday," Canada repeated.

"Hahahaha! Thanks bro!" America laughed. "Come on in!"

Canada nodded and slipped in the American's house. "So, where's your kitchen? I want to make you some birthday pancakes, any requests?"

"Really!" America cried out with excitement. "Oh, lemme lead you the way."

Canada nodded as he walked down the halls of his brother's home. As he did, Alfred was rambling about the pancakes he wanted, "Well, I'd like to have blueberry, chocolate chip, the original… oh, and here we are!"

Canada walked in America's kitchen setting down Kumajiro on a chair and a bag on the counter. "Is that all?"

"Can I have some scrambled eggs and bacon too?" America asked, hopefully.

"Sure, Al," Canada replied as he began setting up his cooking materials. America beamed with excitement and eagerly waited for his food to be delivered.

As Canada was cooking, America was currently playing a game in his iPhone. Canada broke the silence, for once, and said, "Oh, and Al, expect a package to be delivered sometime today…"

America took a sip of his coffee. "From who?"

"Spain, Prussia, France, England, and I all… _"pitched"_ in… for a present to give you," Canada replied. "Well, mostly Spain, Prussia, and France, but I helped too, England's participation is a part of it though so-"

Alfred spit out a small portion of his coffee. "You ok?" Canada asked and Alfred nodded.

"England's in this?" He asked, making sure he heard what he heard right.

Matthew nodded and began placing the first few stacks of pancakes on Alfred's plate before responding. "Well yeah, he strug—I mean _refused_," Technically, he wasn't lying because Arthur _did_ in fact refuse to participate in the present. "To help; he did anyway. Francis, Gil, and Antonio persuaded him in the end, though."

Alfred had already begun wolfing down the pancakes and a muffle was heard through his stuffed mouth.

"It was all the three's idea's, though so, this is my own present for you," Matthew said as he gave more food to his brother. "They say that you're gonna love it."

After America was done eating his breakfast, Canada left his house. "Well, see you later Al," Canada waved as he began walking out of his house, Alfred waving behind him, smiling. As he did, Canada took out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Phase One, completed, you may move on the Phase Two, Francis."

'_Merci mon cher_, Mathieu,' Francis replied.

_July 04, 2011 || 00:45, earlier that day || Unknown, somewhere in Europe_

England woke up to a bright flash of light blinding his eyes more than it was now. As he was about to cover his eyes, he felt his arms paralyzed and he looked down only to find out that he was tied up with a rope on a chair, in a dark room, and a lamp light being shoved in his face.

He began to shake and struggle to get out of the ropes, but as he did, the chair screeched every time it moved, only to make the growing headache much, much worse than it was. "Whomever you are, you better let me out of this bloody place before I do myself, and you end up dying."

A laugh, a familiar laugh was heard, which soon turned into three; one, "Ohonhonhon", another, "Kesesese", and the last, "Fusosososo!" Recognizing all three, Arthur immediately began to move more in the chair, screaming out, "Have your last laugh now, wankers; by the time I get out, you three will be dead!"

The lights in the room were then switched on, blinding Arthur more, but when his eyes healed; he opened his eyes, revealing the room to have the appearance of an abandoned indoor parking lot or storage room, containing a lamp, the table, a long electrical cord, and three doors. In each three doors, one person stepped in the room, then locking the door behind them.

"Dude, calm down or we'll leave you in here all day!" The Prussian groaned.

"_Si, mi amigo_!" The Spaniard agreed.

"Now, now, mes amis, if we were to do that, then our mission will be left uncompleted, non?" The Frenchman reminded his friends.

"You!" Arthur hissed. "Which one?" They asked, with a stupid grin, only to piss Arthur out even more. "What the bloody hell are you three planning? I do not have time for this!"

"Well, we're getting our present to Al ready, that's what," Prussia replied to England as he began to lug some boxes from one of the rooms inside the room. "Damnit France! It's just a costume! What the hell do you need all these boxes for! Antonio, help here!"

Spain nodded and ran over to Prussia to help him move the boxes. France faced their direction, and replied, "Oh, it's the material for the costume! We simply cannot just buy a cheap old costume! This present is from us, so it has to be only the best costume there is!"

Prussia and Spain stared at him for a moment, and then nodded in agreement, understanding the Frenchman's concept.

England stared at the three before having his senses hit him again, "What-! Just untie me already!"

"That reminds me, how will we put him in the costume?" Spain asked.

"I think we'll just have to do it when he's asleep, looks like he won't take no for an answer," Prussia sighed. "How unawesome."

"Costume! What are you thee planning?" England demanded.

"Oh, you will see, _mon ami,_" France chuckled. "You will see…"

_July 04, 2011 || 9:15 || Washington DC, United States of America; America's House_

America sat waiting patiently in front of his door, waiting for a doorbell as he was playing with his iPhone. He paused the game as he checked the time again, and grumbled. Did Matthew trick him? He couldn't have, Matthew wasn't like that. Was he? Well …

His thoughts were immediately interrupted as he (finally) heard the door bell ring. He immediately shot up from his position and grabbed the doorknob, opening the door to face the delivery man.

"Special delivery," he said as he saw Alfred. "From…" He picked up the letter that went along with it, "From an Antonio Hernandez Carredio, Francis Bonnefoy, and "the always awesome" Gilbert Beildschmidt." And he then gave the envelope to Alfred and placed the strangely large package on the porch. "Sign here…" He smiled as he gave the clipboard to Alfred.

Turning his eyes away from the envelope, Alfred began to sign the paper. Looking more into the delivery man's eyes, and back to the envelope he chuckled, which caused the man to be a bit nervous.

"Did this Gilbert ask you to say that? 'Cause it's not on the…" The man was gone afterwards. "…Envelope…"

Meanwhile, as the delivery man was driving away, he pulled off his mask and dropped the clipboard on to the passenger's seat next to him. In the back row, a tarp was pulled off and revealed a Spaniard, a Frenchman and a Canadian.

"Gil! Could you been more obvious?" Spain asked.

"Well, sorry, if he was getting on to me!" Prussia spat.

"But…" Canada began to speak. "We're talking about _Alfred_ here."

At the stop light, Prussia slammed his head onto the steering wheel.

Back at Alfred's house, he shrugged the matter off and began pushing the box in his house as he tore open the envelope.

_Dear Alfred,_

_We, the Bad Touch Trio, want to wish you a happy birthday, with that, we give you this present. If you're wondering why it's so big well, first off, this is not a type of animal or a stripper … well, if you want to, if you know what we mean. This present is very hard to come by and is very rare to be seen. Also, do you know how hard it is to get the thing to be obedient? __**Very**__ hard. And we only provided it the best costume, so don't you dare stain it. Tell your present that they have to wear it all day, or another costume, a more, __**embarrassing**__ costume, we may add. Either a nurse outfit or a waiter's… So, we hope—what are we talking about? We know that you'll enjoy this present, so we hope that you have an easy time with it. Be sure not to provoke it. It's a very temperamental one so, if you provoke it too much, well, we give you our condolences,(by the way, that means our prayers or something)._

_With Love,_

_Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert_

Alfred stared at the box for a few second after he was done reading the letter. But he finally decided to open the thing only to find someone lunging at him, pinning him down and choking him. In an Uncle Sam costume. The irony.*******

_July 04, 2011 ||_ _Time, unknown || Place, unknown_

Arthur rubbed his head as he was awoken again by bumps and laughter. Once again, he was in a dark place. But this time he was untied, and was an even more cramped space. Oh how he silently wished that he was back at that other place…

Wherever they were, the first thing Arthur was going to do when he was released was to run. Fast. Finding a letter, he picked it up. "Stupid wankers, not even leaving a bloody flashlight-"

Another bump and something hit his shin. "Bloody hell!" Arthur reached for the flashlight and switched it on to read the letter.

_Well, by the time you read this, you must be awake, so we'll give you a recap. You, dear England, are our present for America's birthday. Your costume? You'll find out. But if you try to change out of it, you will find yourself in another costume, and we will not let you change back into your own attire before the day is over. How, you may ask? We have our ways. So, unless you don't want a certain diary AND picture to spread, you will stay like this. We even have photographic evidence saying so._

"What –!" Arthur cried as he felt another bump. He rubbed his head and inspected the picture, only to let out a growl.

_Have a good day with Alfred. Even end the night in a __**"special"**__ way if you want to~ Love, the Bad Touch Trio_

And Arthur immediately ripped it all to pieces. Oh… they were _so_ going to get it!

**BUMP!** "We're here!" One of them called out while another laughed and said, "Initiate Phase 2."

England then sat patiently waiting in the box, angrily waiting to murder some people. Even more brutal if the costume was ridiculous.

After some few bumps, he heard some talking. _Is that Alfred?_ He thought disbelievingly. Well, then again, he _was_ being given to the American that day. And a couple of more minutes until he felt like being moved again as he heard Alfred reading the letter they gave to him. After a few more seconds of silence, Arthur felt the box being open, so he sat in his position, ready to kill.

As Arthur felt light shed on him, he immediately lunge at Alfred.

_July 04, 2011 ||_ _9:30 ||_ _Washington DC, United States of America; America's house_

So let's recap, shall we? So far, it's America's birthday and some dude, in an Uncle Sam costume, complete with the red and white striped top hat with a blue sash decorated with red and white stars on the floor, a white dress shirt, a red bowtie, a blue coat with white cuffs, red and white striped trousers, blue dress shoes, and white gloves, tackled the other representation of America, choking him on the floor after he was released of his prison.

America, however, was stronger than the attacker was, so he pinned the other down, only for him to be struggling. Taking a closer look at the person, America blinked, followed by a chuckle, only for the Uncle Sam impersonator to scowl.

"Iggy? Why are you dressed as Uncle Sam?" America continued chuckling. England, confused as hell, looked down and saw the costume.

"**I AM GOING TO KILL THOSE BLOODY WANKERS!"** He roared as he began struggling more. **"Get off of me you bloody git!"**

America frowned and stayed put holding England's wrists to the floor, not letting go. If someone were to walk in, they would either:

Smile and walk away

Run away disgusted

Stay put and have a photo shoot, pulling off an Elizaveta

Or pull off a Francis and ask to join in.

Luckily, the door was locked for anyone to make any of those choices.

Realizing what kind of position they were in, England blushed deeply and demanded for America to get off of him, only to have a smirk in response. "Hmm, no."

"Why the bloody hell not?" England protested.

"Because, you're supposed to spend the day with me, doing what I want – Oh don't give me that look!" America pouted. "How mean of you to assume I would be like a drunk and stripping Francis gone loose! I'm a hero not a rapist, Iggy!" Once again, England's face began to heat up. "I wouldn't take advantage of you like that…" Ok, consider his face on fire… "So we are going to spend the day walking around DC, doing regular stuff," _A couple would do,_ America continued in his thoughts. "Until tonight where-" England gagged in disgust, only for America to frown. "And you say France is the pervert, who named one of their pastries to be "bangers and mash again"?" Well, England got quieter. "As I was saying, until tonight where there'll be awesome fireworks!"

"I thought you would throw a party again," England scoffed.

"Well, everyone's busy, so next year," America muttered. "And tomorrow, as the helpful hero I am, I'll even help you get revenge on them!"

England was silent for a few seconds. "Fine, but I swear, if I get laughed at, _you_ will also face my wrath."

"Don't worry dude! You'll be wearing that costume, it's totally patriotic, so I doubt that anyone will laugh at you!" America reassured him.

_July 04, 2011 ||_ _12:30 || Washington DC, United States of America; Ice Cream Shop_

As Alfred was eating his Fourth of July-related monster of an ice cream Sunday, content of the day so far, Arthur was slowly licking his strawberry ice cream in a cone, and he looked ready to kill anyone by now. So far, he heard stifled laughter from both tourists and citizen as they passed by their table.********

"No one will laugh at you! It will be patriotic! Trust me!" England muttered as he took another lick of his ice cream.

"Did you say something dude?" America asked England, who now face palmed and only continued eating his ice cream. Alfred then shrugged it off.

A little girl came up to them with a grin. "Hey, would you mind if you two pose a picture for me, please?"

England's eyes shot open and what happened to be the girl's sister called for her to hurry. "Sure!" Alfred beamed and so did she as she took out her camera. "Awesome! Thanks!" And she ran away.*********

"Why did you let a stranger do that?" England asked, glaring at America.

"They're tourists, they'll take pictures of anything that interests them," America explained. "She seemed nice too."

"If I hadn't known any better, she gave vibes that only people like Elizaveta give off…" England mumbled.

"Really?" America asked. "Didn't seem like it."

_July 04, 2011 || 15:05 || Washington DC, United States of America; McDonald's_

Alfred seemed to be hungry, yet again and dragged Arthur into a McDonald's restaurant. As Alfred was ordering his food, Arthur sat impatiently on a table, waiting for him. As he did, someone passed by him, but took a step back and smiled.

"Hey, did you lose a bet?" She asked.

"More like, forced out of your own will after you pass out," Arthur corrected.

"That sucks," She giggled. "And do you want to know what's funny about it all?"

Arthur sighed deeply. "What is it?"

"Well, you're British, in an Uncle Sam costume, and you're missing the beard by the way," She pointed out. "And, didn't Uncle Sam first appear sometime during the War of 1812?"

"Yes, he did, I think that's what my idiotic colleagues planned in the first place," Arthur sighed deeply.

"Well, they sound like fun people…" She commented.

"Hardly," Arthur grumbled.

"Hey Artie!" Alfred called out. The girl turned back and smiled.

"Is that your boyfriend?" She asked Arthur, who was now blushing madly. And she laughed in response. "Don't worry dude, I have nothing against the homosexual, don't worry."

"He is not my boyfriend!" Arthur stammered. The girl smiled and stood up.

"Well then," She said as she began to walk away. "I hope you two end up together, you seem cute together, bye!"

Well, America's people seemed to be quite… interesting.

_Alfred POV, 3__rd__ Person_

Alfred was waiting for his order to come as he was staring at Arthur who was still grumpy as ever. As he was staring at him, he began to look at his blonde messy hair, hidden by the top hat, face still grumpy, yet was covered by a slight pink due to the attention he was receiving, and those green eyes. No wonder he had gotten the attention of people. Not by the uncommon way of he was dressed, but the way he looked. Even with those thick eyebrows, which, made Arthur even cuter and the way he was in Alfred's eyes, his people still looked at him.

America suspected that it was the fact that his people were attracted to the British in a way. Just like their nation himself. Yes, if you had not caught at least the previous paragraph, Alfred F. Jones is in love with Arthur Kirkland. How long you may ask? Well, let's say, about 200 years or so.

As he was staring at Arthur, he noticed a girl beginning to talk to him, and having a seemingly pleasant conversation with her. It sort of had hurt Alfred a bit, but he shook it off. The hurting came again when the girl laughed. Was he jealous? Sort of. Was he hurt? Hell yeah he was.

As he got his order, Alfred took the tray and began walking to their table. "Hey Artie!" The girl turned to look at him and she turned back smiling at Arthur. Damn! And she was fairly pretty too! After saying a few words to Arthur, the girl left and waved goodbye to Arthur.

_Regular POV_

As Alfred sat down, he looked at Arthur, acting fine and dandy. "So…" He began as he unwrapped a cheeseburger. "Who was she?"

"I don't know, she was… interesting… strange but…" Arthur trailed off. That was then that Alfred realized that he was truly hurt.

_July 04, 2011 || 22:45 ||Washington DC, United States of America; around Washington's Monument_

As Alfred and Arthur were walking around DC, Arthur was still hearing amused tones by the people surrounding him. It already dark and as they were crossing the street, Alfred piped up.

"Hey, Artie, you wanna know what I just realized?" Alfred asked.

"It's _want to_ not _wanna_ Alfred, and what is it?" Arthur grumbled.

"You're dressed up as Uncle Sam," Alfred began, smiling like an idiot. "And… Uncle Sam's like, an old man…" Arthur rolled his eyes. "I think you fit the role perfectly."

Arthur sighed deeply and began walking faster than Alfred, who frowned. "Artie! Come on! I was just kidding!"

As Alfred caught up with Arthur, Arthur stopped, and sighed in frustration. "Look Alfred, I've been laughed at the whole day and the last thing I want is another joke where you make fun of me so, please just leave me alone for the remainder of the day!"

"But—" Alfred began.

"Alfred," Arthur growled sternly.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, okay?" Alfred shouted for Arthur to hear him. Arthur turned back.

"What?" Arthur asked Alfred.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you even if I didn't notice it or anything…" Alfred began to say. "The truth is, for the times I meant to tick you off, well, I thought you looked pretty cute with you all flustered and stuff…"

Arthur began to blush. "Like that," Alfred pointed out. "And, that's because I like you Arthur, a lot… and I kinda understand why you've been acting all cold and stuff on me whenever it involves me and my birthday…"

"My birthday and _I_," Arthur corrected.

"Yeah whatever," Alfred replied. "But, when I saw you talk to that girl earlier today, I felt like you left me, like I left you… and –"

"What girl are you talking about?" Arthur asked.

"At McDonald's! While I was waiting in line!" Alfred reminded him.

"Hold the phone Alfred, how did you even know she was there while you were in the line?" Arthur questioned him.

"Are you implying that you plan it? And—and… I was… st-staring…" Alfred stammered and let out a small cough. "At you."******

"What?"

"Oh _God!_" Alfred cried. "Please don't label me as another Natalia! I was-"

"Alfred, that girl, means nothing to me, and if it means that I have to wear this stupid costume all year, I'll do it for you," Arthur assured him as he cupped Alfred's cheeks. "Do you want to know why?"

Alfred sniffed. "Why?"

"I love you too, you idiot," Arthur smiled.

"Aww Artie!" Alfred smiled as he squeezed the life out of him. When he set him down, Alfred smiled and took his hand, running.

"A-Alfred! Where are you taking me?" Arthur asked as he held on to his hat, wait, why again? Oh well. Must be a habit.

Alfred flashed him a smile. "You'll see!"

_July 04, 2011 || 23:50 || Washington DC, United States of America; the Rose Garden, White House_

"You see, every year, I go to the rose garden to look at the fireworks they shoot, which will be like, in ten minutes," Alfred explained. "It's pretty awesome when you see the fireworks from here…"

Arthur nodded. "That, and the fact that they're my favorite flowers," Alfred said as he took one and gave them to Arthur. "When they're not on France's vital regions."

Arthur chuckled a bit. "America," Arthur began. "Yeah Iggy?" America responded. "Why did you leave me?"

America frowned. "Well, your king was PMSing and raising the taxes to the heavens and my people thought that they didn't want that to happen again, so they decided to break away from you," America explained. "I didn't want to hurt you like I did, but, if I didn't do it, then I wouldn't be independent, my people would have demanded me to break away from you anyways, but most of all, if I didn't show you that I can be a country, then… you might not have seen me as anything other than your little brother."

A few moments of silence filled.

"Do you know how weird incest pedophilia is, Iggy?" America continued. "It does not set a good picture you know!"

England tried not to laugh. "So, I broke away, but you got pissed and all, so…"

"I wanted to change that," America finished. Changing the subject, he paused and smiled. "It seemed that in 1946 your PM and my Prez wanted to change it too! Remember that speech? I think Hungary somewhere squealed."

"Yes I do remember that speech," England replied.

"It's like you made the first move," America smiled. "Damn, I feel so unheroic for not making a move on you first."

"But you'll always my hero," England smiled as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's.

"I can live with that, and you know," America replied. "The hero and the damsel always ends up together."

"Alfred?" England muttered.

"Yeah?" America asked.

"Happy Birthday," England said before he kissed him and the fireworks shot through the sky.

**-The Present / end-**

* * *

><p><strong>[The Present: OMAKE]<strong>

_July 05, 2011 || 00:05 || Same storage, still in Europe_

In the same room, yet now filled with tables and a giant screen TV, Hungary in front of the room, squealing, along with the _other_ nations of the world as they watched the two nations. Ah, so this what they were up to…

"Alright! France, Spain, _Prussia,_" Hungary began, but said Prussia's name icily. "Thank you for delivering us this presentation."

"Which reminds me, we have to thank the White House staff for letting us film all of this…" Japan added.

"I can't wait until the next world meeting!" Hungary piped.

"Ohlalala~" France smiled as he looked at the screen.

"ARE THEY—!" Hungary asked, eyes gleaming. Spain nodded and Prussia stared at the screen. "Move outta the way!"

As they watched Hungary and Japan fan…well…personing… let's say… over the yaoi being currently filmed, Canada smiled. "I wonder if this is how it went for _my_ birthday."

France smiled as he put his arm around Canada. "It did, but that's another story _mon cher._"

"_Mon Dieu_… what would happen for the other's birthdays, who knows," Canada wondered.

"OH MY _GOD_, DID YOU SEE THAT!" Hungary shrieked. Japan nodded as he handed her a box of tissue.

"With people like Japan and Hungary, and us around, who knows," Prussia sighed.

Taking a day off to watch a literally live action movie instead of doing their actual work was probably the best thing the nations that attended the screening have ever decided.

_July 05, 2011 || 7:00 || Washington DC, United States of America; America's House_

America groaned as he slammed the snooze button. All he wanted to do today was sleep. Sleep… he turned around to face a certain Brit who was sleeping soundly next to him. He looked at the clothes stacked on a chair and remembered the, well, morning before.

As England began to waked up he yawned, causing America to laugh. "Morning, sunshine."

"Morning, Alfred," England greeted as he let out a small smile.

"So, when do you wanna start the revenge on the three?" America asked him.

"The next world meeting," England replied, shocking America.

"Why is that?" America asked.

"Because, if it wasn't for them, even though I hate to say it," England explained. "We wouldn't be where we are right now."

"Maybe we should thank them after we have our revenge on them?" America suggested.

"Maybe so, if I'm in a good mood that day," England replied.

As they were both about to fall back asleep for the day, America's eyes shot open, and he jumped out of bed. England looked at him confused, "What are you doing, love?"

"I forgot something, Iggy, hold on!" America answered as he ran to his bathroom before shutting the door, only for England to be even more confused.

In the bathroom, America was once again looking at himself at the mirror, this time with a sad face. "Hey there, me, I have some bad news," Putting on his shocked face, his reflection replied, "What?" Sighing as he switched back to his other expression, he answered, "I think we should see other people…" Now, putting on an almost-crying disappointed face, he wiped away the fake tears and said, "Me too, me, how about we say who it is at the same time?" He nodded to himself and said, "England." When they, or rather, he, heard what he said, America beamed and before exiting the bathroom, he said, "Bye reflection!"

As he slipped back into the covers, America put his arm around England. As he did, England spoke up, "Do you talk to yourself in the mirror every morning?"

America laughed nervously, but replied with confidence, "Well, Artie, it's a tradition for me."

"Well, I hope that your reflection and I can share you," England muttered, now facing America, who gave him a grin and a kiss on the forehead before saying, "You don't need to, I'm all yours, Arthur."

"I'm not letting go either," England added before closing his eyes.

Playing with his hair softly, America smiled and whispered into England's ears saying, "I love you." As he closed his eyes, England kissed his lips before going back to sleep.

"_**I love you too."**_

**[OMAKE / end.]**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

* Whiskey Lullaby anyone? 8D /shotdead

** This part was very fun to write... I was giggling as I did.

*** Uncle Sam first appeared on posters during the War of 1812, which was a war between America, England and, Canada ... I think. Not because they forget him all the time, it's just that ... I'm too lazy to do any more research. Also... America being attacked by a dude in an Uncle Sam costume? You gotta admit, that's pretty funny.

**** Honestly, would you not laugh if a dude, and a British one, nonetheless, if you heard him talk, was in an Uncle Sam costume?

***** Oh you know you would do that!

****** uke!America? pffft lol u ""

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it said, above, this was written for the 2011 Fourth of July contest on my account on **dA.** The reason why I posted this up on fanfiction later than dA is because I wanted to publish this here on Fourth of July, so, yeah... and this was actually written on **06/21/11.** I edited the end the day after because... I really wanted to write the bathroom mirror scene again xDD The reason why I wrote this earlier is well, because of the contest, and two, is because right now, I am on vacation. And I am probably off to leave for the day since we're going to spend Independence Day walking around DC (again, but this time, it's actually ON Independence Day) So yeah :) I wrote this earlier so that I can upload this quickly before I leave. Also, is it bad that 99.9% of the time I was listening to the Adjustment Bureau OST? xD Go watch it if you want to, in my opinion, it was an awesome movie, they could have added more, but it was still kick ass. Maybe I'm just saying that because the male lead is American and the female lead is British PSSSHHHH/shot

* * *

><p><strong>[Reviews are Forever Love]<strong>


End file.
